


Wolf in A Fold

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Kirk, Dom/sub Play, Episode: Wolf in A Fold, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Spock, smut with fluff at the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: In the Mirror Universe, after what happened in the episode "Wolf in A Fold", Spock and Kirk had a little bit of fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a long time ago but somehow I forgot to post it... Anyway, here we go now!
> 
> Also, it might help to understand the beginning if you've watched "Wolf in A Fold" before. But if you haven't, that's also fins since this fic is basically porn... Just for clarification, it's consensual between Spock and Kirk, even though at first it might seem otherwise.

"You see, the women there are so..." 

The Vulcan still showed no emotion. Kirk huffed, "Never mind. I- "

"Hey, Captain! Don't waste your time on that hobgoblin anymore! Just beam down and have some good fun with us!" McCoy shouted from the transporter platform, Scotty nodding in agreement beside him.

Kirk snorted. Thanks to that alien serial killer, McCoy gave nearly everyone a shot of some medicine cocktail, and now they were all high as fuck. "No way. You both will get yourselves killed down there. Now go back to your quarters or I'll make you go!" Though Kirk could see how unhappy the good doctor and Scotty were, the last line worked. Within seconds, only he and Spock were left in the transporter room. 

"What's up, Spock? You seem a little bit... unhappy." Kirk grinned at the Vulcan. He could see Spock was annoyed. Good.

Spock narrowed his eyes. "Captain, I think it's time for you to return to your own quarters." 

"Or what?" Kirk said, deliberately threatening.

"Or I will be forced to take necessary actions to make you submit." Spock slowly walked towards Kirk, but the human didn't even step back. Instead, he lifted one eyebrow, mimicking and challenging Spock. The Vulcan only paused for a few seconds, as if considering his choices, then reached out. Before Kirk could react, the alien's hand pinched his shoulder.

***

In his own room, Spock watched as Kirk came to his senses. The human lifted his head first, then he slowly and carefully stood straight, reducing tension in his arms. But he found he was standing with his hands chained above his head, blindfolded. He struggled futilely. "Spock?" he asked blindly. 

"You've been provoking me lately, James." Spock walked up to the human, silenced him. "You flirted with seven crewmen right in front of me and humiliated me publicly. Especially today." He grabbed James' hair and pulled backwards, feeling James fighting against him. "And I think I should teach you a lesson." With that, Spock raised his other hand and found James' psi-point. He pushed, physically and mentally.

He could feel James wince sharply, and then struggle fiercely to free his mind, but the meld ended quickly before he could break free. Spock lowered his hands. "What the fuck did you do to me?" the human shouted, his voice ragged. Spock saw him shaking his head, as if he wanted to clear his mind. The Vulcan was amused. 

"I enhanced your sensation, made you more... responsive to outer stimulation. So when I do this..." Spock ran his fingernails down James' chest with only a little force, brushing his right nipple carelessly. He human jerked suddenly, tried to avoid Spock's hands but failed. He shuddered and bit his lower lip hard, but a whimper still escaped him. "Yes, it would hurt more than usual." Spock allowed himself a little smirk. "Now the lesson can begin."

Spock circled behind the helpless human. He squeezed those two firm mounds of James' ass and then spanked him. He only used half of his force and the human was already giving him some satisfactory responses. Every time Spock's hands made connection with the human flesh, there was a delicious smack, and James winced and whimpered and cried. Normally, Spock would warm his lover up first, but today Spock had other ideas. He really wanted James to lose himself. He wanted to see the human break in front of him.

He used more force, rewarded by an exciting slapping noise and a "Fuck!". Spock scratched the human's now red butt with his nails, causing James to gasp and shuddering uncontrollably. James flinched, but the chains held him down. "Do you have anything to say, James?" The stubborn human didn't make any more sound. Spock let out a sigh. "Very well, I see you still didn't learn your lesson." With that, Spock smacked the human's rear hard, earning him a cry. He kept spanking for a while, then bit down where James' neck met his shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. 

"Gods! You're killing me!" James shouted in pain, his head falling back, resting on Spock's shoulder. Spock dragged his teeth along his neck. "I am. I'll eat you alive and you will just let me, won't you?" Spock spanked James again, drawing another cry. 

Then Spock pinched the inside of James' left thigh, and James finally broke. "I'm sorry!" He screamed, "I'm sorry! I won't do that again!" He struggled in the chains. For a moment, Spock was even afraid that he would hurt himself. "Please stop it! It hurts! I can't take it, I can't take it! Please! Please!" 

Satisfied, Spock left James alone, let him catch his breath. 

James was panting now, sweat sliding down his side, disappearing in the cleavage of his ass. A lovely shade of red covered his bottom and crept along his back. Spock touched James' face, satisfied that the human didn't even try to resist. The human's face was wet now, but Spock didn't know whether it was from sweat or tears. His hand travelled down James' body lightly, only stopped when he brushed a half-hard penis. Spock decided to change this. 

He left James whimpering in the chains and fetched a bottle of lube. Took his time, Spock coated both of his hands with the oil. His hands danced on James' chest, teasing his nipples. James now was struggling again in chains, but Spock knew it was from a new kind of torture. He kept it going for some time, until James was moaning and begging uncontrollably. Spock's hand slid down and found James was now fully hard. Excellent. He started fondling James' cock. Spock kept his pace slow, because he didn't want James to come too soon. He had not finished with him yet. 

James' breath was laboring now. Spock could smell his arousal in the air. Such a little slut. Spock let a tiny smile appeared on his face, then licked where he bit James, which excited the human more. Carefully, Spock started to push one finger inside James. He didn't want James to feel pain at this moment and from the reaction he got from his lover, Spock was successful. He put the second and the third finger into James gradually, gently opened him. Perhaps he was too careful with his mate, for he found that the moaning he got from James seemed more and more like... Complaining? His suspicion was confirmed when he saw James began to fuck himself on Spock's fingers. Spock appreciated this view for a moment, loving how his human lost himself on the pleasure Spock gave him. How beautiful James was now. Spock quickened his jerking movements on James' cock and his other hand grinded slightly on the wall of James' rectum, searching for the sweet spot. James let out a keening noise, swinging back and forth in the chains, letting Spock milk him, and fucking himself on the Vulcan's fingers. 

It didn't took long for James to come, shouting Spock's name. The human shuddered, all muscles in this body tensed, as if he was in great pain. When the last shock of orgasm left James, Spock lifted his semen-coated hand to the human's mouth. A clever tongue darted out and started lapping, sending jolts of pleasure to Spock. 

"It seems someone is having a great time." Spock said pointedly. Without any more explanation, he aimed himself at the tiny hole and then pushed. The stimulation must be too much for James, he started struggle again, trying to avoid the penetration. But with those firm hands on his waist, he couldn't escape. Spock didn't give much time for James to adjust before he started pounding in a punishing speed. Unlike his movements, Spock planted some small kisses on James' shoulder, which made James melt in his embrace. But then the human went rigid when he felt Spock take his over-sensitive flesh in hand again and start to milk it. "N-no! Don't!" James gasped, "I can't do it now. It hurts! Stop! Stop please!" 

But Spock had none of that. "You can." He said hoarsely, "I've seen you whoring around. Isn't this what you need?" 

He let go when James was half-hard and focused on thrusting. He knew he would brush James' prostate from time to time and that was enough for now. For a while James only moaned and sobbed, either he couldn't find any answer to Spock's question or he couldn't find the strength to say more words. "Y-you..." This word came with a sob. James continued, "I only need you. I only want you! Please..." 

Somehow when James showed his weakness, Spock felt something more than lust. There was a lump in his throat and his eyes stung. He forced his two fingers into James' mouth, and the human started licking and sucking at once. Spock lowered his head, inhaling a mixture of smell - the scent of James' sweat, his arousal, his semen and his own unique scent. It was intoxicating.

Spock thrust harder, removing his cock from James until only the tip remained inside and slamming back with force. His movements made James bite his fingers, and those tiny pains excited Spock more. Spock made few more thrusts and then, with a grunt, he came. He held James so hard that he was sure there would be marks left. He was pleased. Spock removed himself from the human, watched the way James' ass clenched, but some of his seeds still leaked down James' left thigh. How lovely.

Spock circled to the front of James. The human was pink and sweating all over, his lips were slightly swollen from his own biting and red like human blood. His nipples erected, just like his penis, which was glittering under the light. Spock lazily caressed James' abdomen, then slowly kneeling down, gave the hard-on a lick. 

The unexpected feeling made James shout. "S-Spock..." But the words ended in moaning. Spock fondled the human's thighs, felt how the flesh quivered under his touch. He kissed and licked and sucked, giving his best to give James pleasure. Spock knew the intensive felling would be painful, but James' cock quivered in his mouth and then exploded. Spock swallowed until the last trace of pleasure left James, and the human hung boneless and moaning softly. 

Spock then got up, and with a quick meld he reduced the level of sensitivity to its normal state. He released James from the chains and discarded the cloth that covered his eyes. James had indeed cried. Spock carried him to the bathroom and showered both of them. When the hot water first hit on his back, James hissed slightly. But then he relaxed again and submitted to the talented hands of Spock. James was still in headspace and boneless, so Spock had to support all his weight while washing the human's hair and cleaning his soft body, paying special attention between James' thighs. James lay his head on Spock's shoulder and nibbled the Vulcan's skin that he could reach. This tiny and playful gesture made James more endearing for Spock. 

After cleaning and drying, Spock carried James back to their bed. his lover could only struggle half-heartedly against him. "I can walk, Spock." The human said stubbornly, but still let Spock put him on the bed. 

"Still now, James. Let me take care of you." Spock ran two soothing hands on James' back. James sighed in contentment when he felt Spock began to tend his over-stimulated body with ointment and a lot of massage. James was hardly in any pain when Spock finished with the message and lay by his side.

"You could have just told me." Spock said when they were settled comfortably.

James smiled against Spock's warm skin. "But it would be less fun. And besides, I love to provoke that wolf out of you from time to time."

This time, it was Spock's turn to huff in amusement. 

 

THE END


End file.
